When collecting data and making calculations using such data, it is a frequent practice to use some form of a portable work surface to provide a rigid working area. Such work surfaces are frequently the conventional clipboard which constitutes a durable hard flat surface of metal, wood or plastic with a spring loaded clamp or clip fastened at one side. The flat surface provides the work surface and the clamp provides a means for holding papers or the like on the surface.
Calculations are frequently carried out with the aid of what are today known as "hand-held calculators." Such calculators are frequently about 3 inches wide, 6 inches long and about 1 inch deep and are capable of performing simple arithmetic operations as well as many complicated and programable mathematical calculations.
Persons using such clipboards and calculators on a routine basis have found a need to provide easy and free access to both the clipboard and the calculator. Some persons hold the clipboard and calculator in one hand while writing or performing other operations with the other hand. Such activities present a possibility of dropping or damaging the calculator and do not permit the user to easily keep the calculator and clipboard in handy access.
The present invention is intended to provide a means for holding a calculator or the like in a working relationship with a clipboard or other work surface.